


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 16

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Principe (Bestiolino)/Servo (Micio)"(perché l'infidissimo Tessoro non dà prompt mirati, nooo)+ Klaine Valentine 2016, 08. L'uno è il maggiordomo dell'altroAU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

– Io _non so fare_ il cameriere!

– Lo so Kurt, lo so _davvero_ – rispose Nick, esasperato – E so anche che si era detto che tu non saresti stato al servizio diretto di sua altezza, ma se lui chiede di te--

– Non è un moccioso viziato – ribatté Kurt, incrociando le braccia, furioso – È un pessimo esemplare di uomo adulto, ma pur sempre un adulto: non si può dar retta ad ogni suo capriccio!

– Stiamo parlando ancora di sua altezza? – disse l’altro, cercando di non ridacchiargli apertamente in faccia.

– Beh, se nessuno _comincia_ a trattarlo come se non fosse il Signore e Padrone del Maniero--

– Kurt.

– Cosa?

– ... _è_ il signore e padrone del maniero.

 

 ~*~

 

Kurt odiava tutto quello: odiava il vassoio d’argento, odiava i guanti bianchi, odiava che gli altri sembrassero maneggiare quegli affari a pieno carico (con teiera piena, zuccheriera e bricco, tutto d’argento, tazza, piattino e piatto, con pane, burro e marmellata, in porcellana finissima) come se fossero leggeri quanto la carta, quando invece pesavano come quando trasportava i ferri in giro per la bottega di suo padre.

Ma ovviamente, più di ogni altra cosa, odiava l’idea di venire trattato come un _domestico_ della Bestia.

Non si erano quasi più parlati, dopo che Kurt gli aveva urlato addosso quel primo giorno, e ricordava ancora i brividi di terrore alle sue minacce: quell’uomo lo spaventava, e non solo per il suo rinomato brutto carattere e per la malagrazia che riservava a chiunque avesse la sfortuna di incappare in lui; fino a quel momento aveva vissuto nel castello fingendo di non essere relegato lì vita natural durante, di non avere la sua esistenza alla mercé della Bestia, sforzandosi di non pensare a cosa stava accadendo al villaggio. Si era aspettato che suo padre si presentasse lì per riportarlo a casa, ma non era accaduto, non aveva avuto più sue notizie, e il pensiero, se da un lato lo sollevava, lo gettava nella disperazione di essere stato del tutto abbandonato.

Beh, non era quello il momento per rivangare certi pensieri (non lo era neppure la sera a letto, al buio, quando avrebbe dovuto dormire invece di piangere o farsi venire gli incubi, ma quello non poteva proprio evitarselo in alcun modo), perciò raddrizzò le spalle, fece forza sugli avambracci e continuò a portare il suo pesantissimo carico a destinazione.

Il corridoio aveva riguadagnato un aspetto umano, con le cure sue e degli altri domestici, perciò, quando giunse di fronte alla stanza della Bestia, il suo umore era quasi del tutto ristabilito.

– La colazione, _signore_ – disse, pensando con sollievo che la porta aveva almeno nascosto la sua smorfia.

– Entra.

A fatica, tentando di abbassare la maniglia con il gomito, entrò nella camera: era il solito campo di battaglia, con le coperte ammassate qua e là, la torva figura del padrone del castello di fronte al fuoco, stavolta in piedi, che lo ignorava; non sapendo bene cosa fare, ma desiderando togliersi dalle braccia quel peso, Kurt poggiò il vassoio sul tavolino e si domandò che farne: doveva apparecchiare? Doveva lasciare tutto così?

– Beh?

Balzò in piedi, spaventato, perché non aveva assolutamente sentito la Bestia avvicinarsi.

– Cosa...?

– La sedia.

Kurt la guardò – Non va bene?

La Bestia alzò gli occhi al cielo e Kurt rimase di nuovo incuriosito dalla cicatrice: era stata ben curata, era piuttosto sottile, ma doveva essersi trattato di uno squarcio terribile ed era incredibile che quell’uomo fosse ancora vivo, dopo una ferita del genere.

 _Non guardare mai la sua cicatrice_ , gli ripeté la voce di Wes nella mente e Kurt distolse immediatamente lo sguardo.

– Finché la sedia rimane così, è difficile che mi possa sedere – riprese la Bestia, come se parlasse ad una persona lenta di comprendonio.

– Devo... spostarla?

– Se Wes ti vedesse adesso, bisognerebbe sedarlo.

– Non ho mai fatto il cameriere.

– Si vede.

Kurt provò l’istinto di colpirlo con la teiera, ma la Bestia lo ignorò e, con un sbuffo, spostò da sé la sedia e si sedette.

– Non era così difficile, no? – disse il ragazzo, a denti stretti.

– Non è il mio compito farlo.

– Ah no?

La Bestia puntò su di lui uno sguardo che fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Kurt, al di sotto dei capelli incolti; sarebbe potuto essere un bell’uomo, se avesse domato quella criniera selvaggia e non fosse stato così insopportabile.

– Direi di no – rispose, calmo. Rimase ad osservarlo qualche secondo.

– Immagino di dover togliere le cose dal vassoio.

– Hai una fervida immaginazione, vedo.

Kurt strinse i denti (se li sarebbe rotti, ad un certo punto) e prese a togliere la tazza, il tovagliolo ed il cucchiaino dal vassoio, sentendo costantemente su di sé gli occhi della Bestia.

Si raddrizzò e guardò l’uomo, che gli restituì l’occhiata.

– Immagino anche che il tè non si versi da solo.

– Nemmeno il latte, se è per questo – rispose l’uomo. Se non fosse stato per la sua espressione torva, Kurt avrebbe potuto giurare che si stava divertendo un mondo. _Lui_.

– E lo zucchero?

– Incredibilmente, tende a rimanersene nella zuccheriera, se non lo si aiuta ad uscirne.

– Una zolletta o due?

– Mezza.

– Non ce ne sono di mezze.

La Bestia lo fissò con un’aria che, se fosse stata su un viso diverso, sarebbe stata di candida aspettativa.

Kurt, spazientito, prese una zolletta e la spezzò con le dita, ritrovandosene una metà sgretolata su un guanto per la foga e lasciando cadere l’altra nella tazza.

– Va bene così?

– Nick riesce a non rompere nessuna delle due metà.

– Oh, ho chiesto a Nick di venire qui a scontare il suo calvario, ma mi ha risposto che _sua altezza_ oggi aveva chiesto di me.

– Corretto.

– Posso sapere a cosa devo _l’onore_?

La Bestia non rispose, ma guardò prima lui e poi il cucchiaino.

– Sul serio? Devo girarlo _io_?

Gli rispose una smorfia spaventosamente simile ad un sorriso – o a un ghigno.

Esasperato, Kurt afferrò il cucchiaino e prese a girarlo furiosamente nella tazza – _Sua altezza_ è soddisfatto?

– Il servizio è stato quantomeno mediocre ed approssimativo.

– Vostra altezza mi onora. Riuscite a bere il tè dalla tazza da solo o devo scendere in cucina a chiedere a Quinn un imbuto?

– Che maniere – sospirò la Bestia, sollevando la tazza e prendendone un sorso.

– Oh, non potrei essere più d’accordo – rispose l’altro, fissandolo ostentatamente e non ricevendo la minima attenzione, cosa che accrebbe il suo fastidio.

Poi, come se avesse deciso che il gioco di prima era stato all’altezza del suo divertimento, la Bestia posò la tazza e diede un colpetto ad una fetta di pane tostato, meditabondo.

– Sì?

Gli rispose un’occhiata carica di aspettative, _di nuovo_.

– Non posso credere che Jeff o Nick o Wes, beh, no, da Wes me l’aspetterei, si mettano ad imburrare il pane per voi.

– Sopra ci va anche la marmellata – rispose la Bestia, riprendendo la sua tazza – Non più di un velo, mi raccomando.

– Poi devo anche spezzettarlo e lanciarvi i bocconi come se foste un colombo? – ringhiò Kurt, impugnando con astio il pane e il coltello da burro.

– I miei denti funzionano alla perfezione, grazie – rispose l’uomo, e Kurt avvertì un brivido di terrore nel vederne lo scintillio bianco, come se fissasse le zanne di una belva: la Bestia continuò a fissarlo, mentre allungava una mano per togliergli di mano il pane e dava il primo morso.

Rimasero in un silenzio piuttosto angosciante, per Kurt, anche perché sembrava che ogni interesse comunicativo, fosse pure per tiranneggiarlo, fosse sparito dalla Bestia, che continuò con la sua colazione perso nei suoi pensieri, senza neppure più guardarlo.

– Posso andare? – chiese il ragazzo, perplesso.

– No.

Non ottenne più una parola, se non un cenno ogni tanto, quando la tazza era vuota, finché nella teiera non rimase più nulla e anche il pane fu terminato; senza nulla da fare, Kurt potè guardarsi attorno nella stanza: era in uno stato terribile e si chiese se sarebbe stato loro permesso di riordinarla, cosa che fino a quel momento aveva visto fare solo a Wes e soltanto in un paio di occasioni.

Con l’ultima tazza di tè piena in mano, la Bestia si alzò, facendo sobbalzare il ragazzo, che stava cercando di decifrare i soggetti di alcuni ritratti appesi dall’altro lato della stanza: l’uomo andò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona di fronte al fuoco, dopo avervi gettato un pezzo di legno per ravvivarlo, e rimase in silenzio ad osservare le fiamme, o qualunque cosa vedessero i suoi occhi persi nel vuoto; Kurt ne approfittò per rimettere le stoviglie vuote sul vassoio, terrorizzato per ogni minimo tintinnio che provocava.

– Cos’è questa storia delle rose? – chiese all’improvviso la bestia, facendolo sobbalzare.

– Quali rose?

– Tuo padre è venuto qui a rubare--

– _Non sapeva di rubare_ – rispose automaticamente lui.

Gli rispose un silenzio tutt’altro che amichevole.

– Mia madre aveva un roseto, quando ero bambino – disse, scandendo le parole di malavoglia – Mio padre le aveva regalato, come dono di fidanzamento, una pianta di rosa scarlatta comprata lontano, durante uno dei suoi viaggi di lavoro; mia madre l’aveva messa in un vaso e, quando si è sposata, l’ha portato con sé e ha piantato la rosa in un punto del muro, accanto al portone d’ingresso della loro casa. Col tempo è diventata un cespuglio e lei ne era immensamente orgogliosa: se ne prendeva cura, le parlava come fosse una creatura senziente; mi ha insegnato come prendermene cura e, quando si è ammalata, ho iniziato ad occuparmene io. Quando è morta mio padre avrebbe voluto seppellirla lì sotto, ma il prete non lo ha permesso.

Questo strappò una breve risata amara alla Bestia.

– Già.

– Quanti anni avevi?

– Poco più di otto – poi, siccome non giungevano altre domande, Kurt proseguì – Ho cercato di occuparmi del roseto, ma un anno c’è stata una gelata terribile, durata giorni, e la pianta non si è più ripresa. Mio padre non poteva comprarne un’altra perché era rimasto solo lui ad occuparsi di me e non poteva più intraprendere lunghi viaggi per lavoro.

– Ma poi sei cresciuto.

– Abbiamo avuto altro per la testa. Mio padre si è risposato un anno fa e due settimane fa è partito per un viaggio.

– E non ti ha comprato quel che volevi?

– Non c’era il colore giusto. Sulla via del ritorno, per allontanarsi da rumori che gli sembravano causati dai lupi, ha modificato il suo percorso, è capitato vicino alle mura del castello e ha visto che c’erano delle rose: non pensava appartenessero a nessuno. Quella che ha scelto--

– Le rose erano di mia madre.

– Non poteva saperlo. Il castello sembrava abbandonato.

La bestia rimase in silenzio, tanto che Kurt pensò che la conversazione fosse definitivamente finita; ad un tratto gli porse la tazza vuota.

– Devo fare altro?

– Vai. Esci.

Seccato, Kurt prese il vassoio e si avvicinò alla porta, pensando che quantomeno ora sarebbe stato più semplice aprirla.

– Il colore.

– Come?

– Il colore. Era lo stesso?

– Di cosa?

– La rosa.

– Oh. Sì, era lo stesso: per questo mio padre l’ha notata e ha pensato di prenderne una pianta. Mia madre diceva che non ne aveva mai viste di quel colore scarlatto.

La Bestia fece una strana espressione che Kurt, per colpa del punto in cui si trovava e delle luci danzanti del fuoco, non riuscì a comprendere – Anche la mia.

Attese, sperando di capire se la Bestia si aspettava che lui rispondesse, o che desse un seguito a quel bizzarro dialogo, ma non successe: quando capì che la conversazione era finita, spinse la maniglia della porta ed uscì.


End file.
